123 Life Road
by Buddhahobo
Summary: That's it! I'm sick of waiting everyday! We are going to drag that Pervert here now! But Naruto, do you even know where Kakashi lives? In where Team 7 goes where no team has ever gone before...


Spirit HELL FIRE OWNS NOTHING! Tobi owns it.

111111111111111111111112222222222222222222222222222222222222222

It was a wonderful day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Birds were chirping, there were no perverts at the bath houses, children were in there respectable classrooms, the market had many new and exotic foods to be bought, the work load that day for people was lax and felt so fulfilling. Even the Hokage had finished her paper work for the day and decided to go out for a walk, instead of getting drunk or destroying the village economy by gambling it away. Makes you feel like singing, doesn't it?

Yes, it was certainly a wonderful day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!?!?"

… Or perhaps not.

"EVERYDAY WE WAIT FOR HIM, BUT HE'S ALWAYS LATE!"

Naruto Uzumaki was not happy. Everyday he and the rest of Team 7 waited for their perverted sensei to arrive. Everyday though, he, Sakura, and Sasuke would wait for him to arrive. Now, one would think that after waiting for their chronically late teacher for hours on end, they would get the idea to not come either and play hooky for the day.

And once upon a time, they did just that.

Then Kakashi came. All hell broke lose.

But that's another story…

…On a positive note, Sasuke has reported to his therapist that he no longer has nightmares of a terrible… training accident…. That included a rubber chicken, 10 fan-girls, rope, an inhumane amount of barbed wire, and William Shatner Sing-alongs.

Next, one may think they can just leave and come back later, instead of just standing there like idiots. This also did not work.

Naruto had never quite felt fear in that way before.

But, once again, that is another story for another time.

Anyway, Team 7 was angry at there sensei for not only always being late, but forcing them to wait _for_ him! But today! Enough was enough! Naruto was going to do something about it!

"That's it! I say we go to the Hokage Tower a demand another teacher!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke and Sakura just stared at him. Sasuke starred at him because… well, we don't really want to know way. But he is. So just blame it on him being a freaking, flesh-winged, messed-up Emo kid. Poor Emo-kid. Sakura though, was wondering just how thick Naruto's head was. Didn't he learn from the last time they tried that?

Though, perhaps they should try something… again. She wondered, "How about we go to his house and wake him up?"

Naruto stopped mid-rant " THE INJUSTICE OF THIS WAITING! I SHOUL- what, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura repeated herself. " Maybe we should go see if he's at his house? It's not like he can…do anything…. To us if were doing that!"

Sasuke and Naruto had mixed opinions of this.

"And you two idiots decided what we were going to do last time… And I have pictures!" Sakura finished smirking at Sasukes and Naruto's pale faces. Don't you love blackmail? 'Yay for blackmail!' crackled the ever crackling Inner Sakura… (who is now glaring at the Author…O.O)

Sasuke spoke up " But… where does Kakashi -sensei _live_ anyway?"

BELIEVE!IT!BELIEVE!IT!BELIEVE!IT!BELIEVE!IT!BELIEVE!IT!BELIEVE!IT!

Gai Maito was a man. In fact he believed he may be the most Manliest Man that may of ever walked through the walls of this this merry village. He gave motivation to many, on multiple mountings. He made all better and they stared in awe of his manly body of shear manliness of YOUTH! Yes, YOUTH!. It is what makes Gai Maito move ever so manly, as he made his way through the street… OF MANLYNESSIFIC YOUTH!

He thought, while slightly flexing his YOUTHFUL MUCSULAR MUSCULES, of his youthful students, ever trying to become stronger. Though, at this he wept, only Rock Lee had seen that YOUTH was the way to train. But… Tenten was a girl… But Neji! Oh he shoul-

"GAI-SENSEI!"

He looked up to see his ENTERNAL RIVAL's students running towards him.

"Ah, it is you three, the YOUTHFUL GENIN OF MY ENTERNAL RIVAL KAKASHI HAYATE, AGE 26, CODENAME COPY-NIN!"

"Yes, well you wouldn't happen to know where he lives, do you?" Sakura asked, having more training in dealing with Green Spandex wearing, face-eating eyebrows…"people".

"But of course Sakura! What kind of ENTERNAL RIVAL OF EVERLASTING YOUTH! Would I be if I didn't know where he lives to wake him up for Challenges?"

Gai exclaimed, striking the feared 'nice guy' pose.

Luckily, Sakura knew to put sunglasses on at that point.

"… The light… the spots…" Naruto though, wasn't as lucky

"Loser …" said the brood Sasuke, kicking the dazed Naruto in the head. (OH Emokid! HAHAHAHAHA)

Gai smiled yet again, hitting Naruto with it's glare, knocking him out, "Kakashi lives on 123 Life Road, in the Black Cat district."

BELIEVE!IT!BELIEVE!IT!BELIEVE!IT!BELIEVE!IT!BELIEVE!IT!BELIEVE!IT!

This plot bunny has been struggling me for 4 years. May it's grip finally loosen. And please, REVIEW if you want me to continue or I'll probably wont write anything till a school break or something…


End file.
